wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Come Together
Here’s a collection of short stories featuring one OC from each letter of the alphabet, with G, Q, U, X, Y, and Z missing because I don’t have an OC that starts with that letter. Some are happy, some sad, some light-hearted, some dark. 20 characters, 20 stories to tell. Please enjoy. Characters Aegean, an adorable fluffy gay singer Bookworm, a scroll-lover and a secret survivalist with a big heart Conspiracy, a dragonet with a dark past and a bright future Doodle, a dragon that loves to draw and doesn’t take insults Entity, a sweet mute dragon with much underneath Frosty Glass, a quiet writer Helios, an angry gang co-leader Iono, a soldier who can finally be genuinely loyal Jubilee, a child who doesn’t have much but loves what she has Killifish, an unlikely hero Lacuna, a dragoness who lost everything Magic, a magician who changed after losing her memory Nerium, a dragoness who isn’t exactly as she seems Orchid, a bit of a mess Plague, a mean teacher with a secret goal Rooi, a dangerous assassin Selva, a bright beauty in a dangerous place Talonfire, the wisest dragon on Pyrrhia Viceroy, a girl whose anxiety never disappears Wyvern, a fierce protector with only two limbs Lovely Music Aegean The final words of the song had barely left his lips when the stadium burst into cheers and applause, filling the air with a deafening din, his fans screaming his name. AE-GEAN! AE-GEAN! The chants went on, and he looked out at his supporters, old and new alike, as they gazed up at him in wonder, their eyes wide, some wet with tears of excitement and joy. He loved the feeling of making an audience happy, but it was never the applause he lived for. It was simply the rush of being onstage and singing the songs he so loved to sing. Sometimes his boyfriend played along with him, but tonight he was alone, and that was alright with him. The lights shone in his colours, blue and green and gold, illuminating him against the darkness of the stadium. He waved to the cheering crowd, which only made them cheer louder. He stepped up to the mike and cleared his throat, waiting until the place was silent. Then he leaned into it and said, “Welcome everyone!” There were a few whistles and cheers, but they fell silent as he opened his snout, prepared to hang on to his every word. “I’m glad you’re all here today, in this place, listening to me sing, and to the bands at the beginning, both the regular band, Silver Shrieks, and the Alpine Peaks tribute band, Slopes of Rhythm. I personally love Alpine Peaks, largely because they make me think of my wonderful boyfriend, who, though not here tonight, is likely snuggled up in a blanket with some hot cocoa watching this right now on TV.” He paused, looking right up at the cameras, then said lovingly, “To my darling Alpine, you make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Though you may be a wing of ice, your heart is anything but cold. In fact, it burns like a log in a fireplace, warm and bright, just like my everlasting love for you. You are my everything, dear, and I love you so, so much.” He blew a kiss to the dragon he adored, and the stadium erupted into a mass of cheers, yells, and applause, as the audience took in his beautiful sentiment. He smiled at the camera, then at the crowd, his eyes shining bright, glazed with happy tears. “I love all of you.” Stories Bookworm Bookworm awoke to the sun streaming through the cracks in his makeshift door. He forced himself out of bed to go check the contraption he’d made to tell time. It was seven thirty in the morning, his head hurt, and he was still living in a rainforest cave. Yeah, the details didn’t matter, but they were true. Again, he had woken up with a splitting headache. It usually went away within a half hour, but he was getting sick of it all. He’d already been kicked out of his home and forced to live in a cave, and he wasn’t all that popular. He walked toward the buckets and cups he’d placed out in the open, and they were full. It was sunny now, but it had downpoured that night. He ran to the animal-proof collection of food. He would have put it inside, but then it would attract rats. He grabbed a mango and a cup of water, then ran inside and grabbed a book. The book was Living Homeless. It was supposed to refer to being an adventurer, but it was perfect for him. It was where he’d gotten the ideas, and he’d taken it out from the library so much, and read it from cover to cover. He smiled at the book, then grabbed a different newly borrowed book and settled on a log to read and eat his breakfast. He fell into almost a trance as he read, and soon he fell into the story he was reading, almost became part of it. It was a wonderful story, and the best part of it was how vivid the setting and character descriptions were. He could completely envision the stony courtyard that the protagonist always snuck onto, the antagonist’s billowy purple cloak. He could imagine it so well, as it had been described right down to the tiny golden patterns on the armbands. He could imagine the scrappy clothing the protagonist wore, and his signature black cap, replaced with a toque in the colder months. He finished up his mango and took a sip of the water. Rainwater didn’t taste all that different from the water most his tribe drank, mostly because water itself didn’t have much taste, but it did seem a little fresher. He knew the buckets weren’t necessary, but if he went to the stream, it was a seven-minute walk, and he had to filter the water a lot more. This water was much cleaner, and right outside! He smiled. He wished he lived in a house, but he still had everything he needed right here. Food, water, and books. Of course, shelter too. However, he’d likely be bored to death without those books. Curious Conspiracy Text Scribbles Doodle A spiral-bound book lay on the rainforest floor. The cover wasn’t designed by a company, but instead by the dragonet sitting next to it, looking up to the sky for inspiration for her next drawing, her orange wings opened against a tree, bright orange against the brown of the trunk. The design on the front was a mandala drawn with her favourite pen. It wasn’t her favourite drawing ever, but it looked nice on the front of her sketchbook. She sat quietly, listening and looking for inspiration from the world around her, when suddenly she saw the familiar dark purple scales and heard the annoyingly familiar voice of a dragonet she quite disliked as she stepped into the clearing. She rolled her eyes as the NightWing, Nightflier, looked down a shriveled snout at her with an annoyed look in her eyes. “I was hoping that at least one time, you’d be doing something more active, because you’re so certain RainWings aren’t lazy, but again you’ve proved my point,” she snickered. “You’re a dumb, stupid, useless, lazy, good-for-nothing RainWing. Also, I have a lot more adjectives I can use to describe your idiotic tribe.” Doodle just looked up at her and said, “There’s a lot of adjectives I could use to describe you, and they aren’t very nice ones.” She tilted her head and began to list, “Show-off, obnoxious, uncaring, unlikeable, rude, irritating... need I go on?” Nightflier snarled angrily and replied, “One day you won’t get the last word, you stupid hybrid. I can promise you that.” Doodle just smirked to herself as the NightWing left, slinking away into the bushes with an angry grunt. Then she turned back to her sketchbook, opened it up, and began to draw. She was very inspired now, and had the perfect idea. She drew a beautifully detailed drawing of Nightflier. The dragoness had come over to bother her so much, she knew exactly what she looked like. Once she was finished the drawing, she decided to use some of her artistic license to ‘spice it up’ a bit. She chuckled as she changed her NightWing horns to devil horns and added a few other funny, but not all that accurate, details. Peace Entity It was a sunny afternoon, the bright sunlight streaming through the leaves of the trees, leaving pretty patterns of yellowish light all across the sand. The water of the ocean was usually still, almost no ripples at all. Perfect for just a little meditation. The small orange dragon sat against a log some members of their cabin had set up for that very purpose. Their eyes were closed, and it almost looked like they were humming. Maybe they were, on the inside, but there was no sound. The thin dragon made no sound of their own, and the beach was almost silent, with the occasional faint sound of chirping from closer to the middle of the island, and sometimes a swoosh of wind. They opened their eyes suddenly, scanning the water. It was still calm. They shook their head. They could have sworn they’d heard the loud crash of a wave on the beach. Yet the water was, as always, nearly flat, only the occasional ripple. Maybe it was the lack of sound playing tricks on their brain. Suddenly they heard laughs and chatting as three demikami walked out onto the sand. They were pretty far away, but the near-absolute silence made every little sound seem magnified. The three dragonets didn’t even notice Entity, which they found comforting. Now it was too loud to meditate, so they listened in to the conversation. Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)